Tiempo Perdido
by T.E Rowan
Summary: ― ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ―Preguntó confuso. ―En media hora termina tu cumpleaños, ¿No quieres pastel? La misma mujer regresó y trajo un pastel de jamón. ― ¿Qué… se supone que es eso? La mujer colocó las velas; diecisiete velas. Drabble participante de Batalla de Drabbles del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Gameverse.


Ufff, fue un mes especial.

Entonces, este es mi último fic del reto de aniversario. Espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Notas: Esto se desarrolla en el mundo del juego. Que conste que no terminé HG ni SS.

Palabras: 704.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Una mesa de casi dos metros de ancho los separaba. Ambos estaban sentados en cada punta de la mesa, entre ellos había una gran variedad de platos, que a la vista, eran deliciosos. La mesa estaba decorada con temas navideños, dado que era la noche de veinticuatro de diciembre. En verdad, la mesa se veía linda y alegre, excepto… Por las únicas dos personas sentadas allí.<p>

Era el cumpleaños del pelirrojo y su padre quería celebrarlo. Sin embargo, la relación de ambos, por más que se esforzara el hombre, era tensa, incómoda y casi inexistente. Claro, Giovanni había desaparecido durante casi toda la vida del pelirrojo y ahora quería ser su 'papito querido'. Sin embargo, el hombre no lo había hecho a propósito, tuvo sus razones. Razones que su hijo desconocía.

― ¿Qué tal está tu cerdo? ―Preguntó Giovanni, tan solo para charlar.

― ¿Cómo dices? ―Preguntó Silver elevando la voz, al no poder escucharlo.

― ¿¡Que cómo está tu cerdo!? ―Repitió elevando la voz también.

― ¡Está bien!

Fin de la conversación. Ambos devolvieron la vista al plato y siguieron comiendo. Ya era incómoda que era la situación entre un padre y un hijo que poco hablan, pero, ¿Y unos que encima pasaron años sin verse? ¡Mucho peor!

― ¿¡Estás lleno!? ¿¡Quieres postre!? ―Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

― ¡No, gracias! ―Dijo Silver y se levantó ―. Disculpa, iré a hacer una llamada.

Giovanni asintió y Silver salió del gran comedor.

Estando afuera, suspiró. Sacó su pokégear y marcó.

― ¡Hola! ―Exclamó Lyra del otro lado ―. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¡Oye, Ethan! ¡Silver está llamando!

― ¡Hola! ―Exclamó el chico de la misma forma que la castaña ―. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu padre?

―Pues… tensas ―dijo el pelirrojo ―. No tenemos tema de conversación… Creo que fue mala idea aceptar.

― ¡No! ―Exclamaron Ethan y Lyra del otro lado del aparato.

―Si para atrás ahora, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida ―dijo Lyra.

―Además, todavía hay esperanza de un milagro de navidad ―dijo Ethan.

―Cállate, Ethan, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa ahora.

―Claro que sí, Lyra. Es obvio, ya que…

Silver les cortó. Los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era completamente estúpida su discusión.

Guardó el pokégear y regresó al salón. Giovanni ya no estaba y la mesa estaba vacía. Silver dio unos pasos hacia la mesa y justo una señora de servicio apareció.

― ¿Dónde está mi padre?

―El señor Giovanni salió un momento.

― ¿A dónde fue?

―El señor Giovanni fue a un lugar.

― ¿A qué lugar? ―Silver comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―El señor Giovanni no quiere que ese lugar sea revelado ―la mujer soltó un pequeño y apenas perceptible bufido.

―Escúchame bien ―dijo Silver en tono peligroso ―, más te vale que me digas dónde está, porque tú sabes quién y sabes qué puedo hacer.

― ¡Excelente! ―Exclamó Giovanni, saliendo de atrás de una cortina ―. Sabía que debajo de todo ese pelo rojo estaba mi hijo.

La cara de Silver era un poema.

―Disculpe, señor Silver, todas fueran instrucciones del señor Giovanni ―la mucama se disculpó y volvió a cocina.

― ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ―Preguntó confuso.

―En media hora termina tu cumpleaños, ¿No quieres pastel?

La misma mujer regresó y trajo un pastel de jamón.

― ¿Qué… se supone que es eso?

La mujer colocó las velas; diecisiete velas.

―Feliz cumpleaños, hijo ―dijo Giovanni.

Silver lo miró por un momento, luego se volvió al pastel, pidió un deseo y sopló las velas.

…

Timbre. Timbre. Timbre. Timbre, timbre, timbre, timbre, timbreeeeeeee…

― ¡Saca el dedo, tonto! ―Le reprendió Lyra.

Silver abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ethan y Lyra.

― ¡Feliz navidad! ―Exclamaron al unísono.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras que sus dos amigos entraban sin invitación.

―Ya que dijiste que las cosas estaban tensas, pensamos venir a ayudar.

―Oye, ¿Y te regaló algo? ―Preguntó Ethan.

Lyra le dio un codazo ―. Eso no se pregunta.

―Si me regaló algunas cosas…

― ¿Cómo qué? ―Preguntó la chica.

―Pues…

Y Silver los guio a su nueva habitación. La que estaba llena de cosas. Llena de regalos de cumpleaños y navidades pasadas.

* * *

><p>Confieso que no me gusta usar otros personajes en historias así, siento que lo uso de relleno tot<p>

Gracias por leer, si les gustó, díganmelo en un review, y votando por mí en Fanfiction Pokémon :D, en facebook. Si no eres parte del grupo, éntrale owo

**A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, se puede mejorar.**


End file.
